ღApocalypseღ
by Saricess
Summary: Apocalypse has awoken after a long sleep, he is unhappy with the way the world has turned out and decides to wipe it out for his vision. He gets FIVE horseman to rule and help his side, he gives them power by making them stronger. Can the X-Men defeat Apocalypse and his helpers? Or will the world fall to his knees. Rated M for violence, swearing and maybe sex scenes.
1. Angel

**Hello everyone! So I watched X-Men Apocalypse last week and loved it, Oscar Isaac's performance was brilliant! So I made a new MARVEL OC for the X-Men universe, I'll upload her story after this. I just wanted to write her in this so badly.**

* * *

A purple portal opened to an old warehouse, three people walked out, all looked differently. There were two women, one was dark-skinned, shaved white hair and brown eyes. She wore some kind of silver or metal costume with a cape. The other women was of colour, Japanese/ maybe? Her hair was black but also held purple which matched her leotard along with grey metal and knee-high boots and straps. Her eyes were also brown.

And a man, a very unusual looking man, he had blue skin along with dark blue armour, dark eyes. He looked very mysterious.

The warehouse was echoed music that blasted put of a radio that was up on the banisters in the celling, there was also a man, shirtless and black trousers, beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. As soon as he told them he told them, well more like yelled at them to 'fuck off', nice welcoming isn't it?

"This is the man" the dark-skinned women asked, the man flew to stand on the front banister, showing himself to them.

"He used to be" the other coloured girl said, yes she remembered the times back with him "I didn't know his wings were..." she stopped unable to speak the next words, the beautiful white wings that carried him, that she and the blonde man remembered were now burned, broken, unusable. The women turned to the man in blue "Let's get outta here, his fighting days are over"

"No there not" he disagreed as he stopped forward, he was looking at the man, but in what way? Curious? Sympathy? He was hard to read. The man with wings flew poorly because of his broken wings, he landed infront of the blue man, looking at him before turning to the women who told these people about him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked unhappily, she said nothing and just kept looking at him.

"I want to give you something" the blue man spoke, the blonde haired man scoffed.

"There's nothing you can give me that I want" he turned his back to them, walking away.

"Yes there is" the other women said, the blue man raised his hand and in an instant the man with wings stopped his steps and screamed as he fell to the floor, the women watched on as the blue mans hand did not back down. The man with wings rolled along the floor in pain, screaming. Thankfully it came to a stop.

"Rise, my Angel" the blue man spoke, the winged man groggily stood up, looking at his sides to see his once white featured wings were now metal, sharper. "Rise" The man with wings clenched his fists, the right wings shout out, shooting parts of metal to the wall were they stopped. The women followed it's movement, he did the same to the left wing, this time the blue man followed it. The women with purple hair smirked at this, he finally got his wings back, and they were better, the man with wings also thought this.

He looked at the blue man, who nodded his head at him with a tiny smile, the man with wings smirked back, and stretched out his wings.

The Angel was back, and better then ever.

"One more stop" the blue man said, he looked at the purple haired girl, she smirked at him.

"Yes"


	2. Sarilda

In a forest there was a house near a lake, it was beautiful on the outside, even more on the inside. It was dark at this time so lights were on, it looked magical. Inside there was a women, about 20 sitting at a wooden table with a younger girl, 11 years old. They were eating dinner, it was quiet between them as they ate.

The women had sandy brown ombre hair and blue eyes, she wore a denim shirt and black leggings, a silver locket around her neck with a purple stone in the middle. The younger girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink jumper with a white cartoon cat on it and also black leggings, she was wearing slippers while the women wore ugg boots.

Suddenly a purple portal opened at the wall, four people walked out. The blue man, two coloured skin women and a man with wings. The women knew the women with purple hair and the man with blonde hair, she immediately stood up.

"Rosella go upstairs" The young girl, Rosella, took the women's words and went up the stairs, leaving the women with the people.

"Psylocke, Angel" she greeted them, they nodded at her, she looked at the people she hasn't seen before "Who are these people?"

"I'm not a person m dear" the man in blue said "I am...God"

"God?" she repeated, she looked at Psylocke and Angel, her face telling them that she doesn't believe them.

"He's here to help Sarilda" Psylocke said, Sarlida looked at her confused.

"Help?"

"Yes my child" the blue man spoke "This world had blinded you, with false gods and idols, it needs to be...saved"

"And how are you going to 'save it?" she asked, she didn't show fear, there was no need to, not yet. The man walked closer to her and lifted up his arm, she watched his every move.

"By cleansing this world of the weak, only the strongest will live, men will fall, and only us, with these gifts will remain" he explained, it sounded tempting to Sarilda, no more humans, it sounded good. All they did was speak of how 'bad' and 'frightening' people like her are, she hated it. So instead of trying to work with them she went against them.

"Lex" Angel said, that was the nickname he gave her from her real name "The world will be better this way"

"It does sound it" she agreed, Psylocke looked at her but not in a glaring way.

"It'll keep Rosella save" Rosella safe, that's all she's ever wanted, she wanted, needed her little sister to be safe. The world they live in now isn't good for her. Sarilda was silent for a minute before speaking.

"OK, I'll join" she said "But only is no harm comes to my sister" the blue man nodded at her.

"She will be safe" Sarilda nodded at him, feeling relieved "Now my child" he said raising his hand, his fingers touched her forehead "I will make you stronger" his eyes turned white, Sarilda felt energy flow through her body. She gasped at this, a few minutes later he dropped his hand, Sarilda felt her powers got stronger.

She loved it.

"Your sister must come with us if she needs to be safe" the man spoke.

"Rosella" she called, Rosella came down the stairs and Sarilda waved her hand at her "Come here" Rosella immediately went to her side "We're going"

"Where to?" she asked, Sarilda couldn't answer that, but Psylocke could.

"Somewhere where you don't have to live in fear anymore" Rosella smiled at Psylocke, knowing who she was.

"Let us go now" the blue man spoke, the purple portal opened again, Rosella held Sarilda's hand as they walked.

"I wanna know" Sarilda said "Who exactly are you" The blue man turned to her, a small smile on his face

" I am...Apocalypse"


	3. Magneto

**Hey Guys! Forgot to mention in the last chapter that if you wanna know more about my OC Lexi Stone, go to .com and go onto my OC page ^^**

* * *

The purple portal opened once again, this time at a factory. It was silent when they got there, there was a man standing infront of the workers, he sensed them and turned around to looked at them, his face in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, none of them spoke and Apocalypse stepped forward "Stop" he commanded putting a hand out, Apocalypse did and looked at him "Whoever you are, do not stop me from killing these men" his voice help sadness and begging in it. Apocalypse's eyes turned white, the workers screamed as their body went inside the floor, some legs and hands stuck out from the ground.

 _Lovely_ Sarlida thought, she held Rosella close to her, even though Apocalypse promised to keep Rosella save she still kept her close to her, not letting go at any moment.

"I'm not here for them" Apocalypse said "I'm here for you" they looked at each other for a second before Apocalypse turned and walked to his horseman, he turned back to the man wand motioned for him to come to the "Come and see" the man looked at them for a few minutes, deciding what he should do. He came to the decision to go with them, he hasn't got anything left now so why not.

He walked to them, the purple portal closed once the man was in, it took them to abandoned place, where lots of single brick houses where, metal fences everywhere. The new man looked around, knowing this place while the others looked around in confusion.

"This is were your power was born" Apocalypse said, the man started to walk slowly "And this is where your people were slaughtered" the man looked before him, a metal gate with bended metal around it. A memory of people taking him away from his mother played in his mind.

"You shouldn't of bought me here" he said, slowly turning to Apocalypse.

"Why?" Apocalypse asked "Are you afraid to be here" he started to walk forward "You can't escape it Erick"

"Who are you" he whispered aloud, his face showing anger, anger for this man bringing him to this place.

"I have been called many names over many lifetimes" Apocalypse replied "I am born of death, I was there to spark and fan the flames of mans awakening. To sin the wheels of civilisation, and when the forest would grow rank and needed clearing for new growth, I was there. o set the place"

"Where were you?" Erick asked "When my mother and father were slaughter in this place" his voice showing anger, croaking, close to tears which he wouldn't show.

"Asleep, trapped in darkness" Apocalypse answered "I was there for you my son but I am here now, you don't know your own strength but I do" Serilda and the others watched as Apocalypse gently placed his hand on top of Erick's "Reach, down, feel the metal in the ground" he said, pushing Erick's hand gently onto the ground making both of them bend their knees "Reach, as deep as you can" Apocalypse looked at him before standing up "You'll find you have the power to move the very Earth itself"

As Apocalypse walked back towards his other helpers, Sarilda and the others watched closely as Eric touched the ground, soil swirling around the ground near his hands along with little pieces of rock.

Erick's memories came through his mind, painful to him, he groaned and Apocalypse became interested in what was happening, the memories of his loved ones being killed made him groan again, he stood up groggily, the soil and rock went up as well. The houses started to fall apart, Sarlida and the others looked around, cautious of what was happening.

"Everything they've build, will fall!" Apocalypse yelled as more and more houses began to break part "And from the ashes of their world, we'll build a better one!"

Erick's painful memories flooded in his mine over and over, his powers getting stronger and stronger each second. He couldn't keep it anymore.

He screamed. The abounded place was now ruined, houses where no more and swirls of soil rotated through the air. Sarilda and the others look, not believing what they were seeing, the soil began to slow down and soon everything fell, Erick fell to his knees. He had released his anger and energy, he looked at Apocalypse who smiled evilly at him and nodded. Erick looked at him before nodding, he stood up and walked to Apocalypse.

"Help me" he said, a tear rolling out of his right eye.

"I am here to help you my son, and many more" Apocalypse replied. The portal opened again, they all stepped in it and let Apocalypse take them away once more.


End file.
